


Night Out

by HandShark



Series: Not your typical Twilight Bullshit [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Engineer!Mark, Flirting, Jack you really shouldn't do that with a lollipop, M/M, Sexual mention, Vampire!Jack, yo'll know better bout' stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just wants to relax and enjoy his drink after a long flight and unruly day of work right after. But thats hard when theres a stranger,  who is staring him down from across the room, licking a lollipop like that.</p><p>--Edited as of 4/5/16--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this one is short! I suck at firtly dialogue.

He groaned audibly as he drank his liquor. 'He’ as in Mark was trying to let loose after a long day of work. Work was one thing but work after a flight was another. A tiresome expression formed on his face as he grumbled into his cup. People did that all the time but Ireland wasn’t just a hop and skip away from Cincinnati. Jet-lagged, tried, and trying to work schematics for a foreign machine after being introduced to today...it was right he was more annoyed with work then usual.

Maybe it was the fatigue?

Mark just wanted a stress reliever and staying in that shitty hotel alone was depressing-- _Unlike sitting in a pub alone wasn’t._  At least there were people up and about around him. A hell of a lot livelier bunch then his usual dim atmosphere at home.

It was moments like these he really wished he had a different job.

Sure it was nice to travel sometimes. Getting to see and experience new things and surroundings, but he was never really satisfied with Engineering. The profession was not as endearing as a lot of people make it out to be. Just another one of his poor life choices, made him sad to think about it like that. He had to accept it though, surprisingly still fought it all these years. Even if he didn’t want to do it, this was the way life was. He should enjoy in the little things at least and Ireland was a beautiful country. Next day off he could try and explore it rather then drink away his woes in a pub feeling sorry for himself. _Try to_ at least… He raised his glass to that before downing a big gulp hoping to get his mind off it for a while.

As the drink coursed it’s way down his throat, burning sensation easing after a moment he set the glass back on the table just before spotting someone staring at him.

A man sat at a booth, a table or so across from him. Dressed in a nice light button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up companied by a pair of dark skinny jeans and Skytops. Bracelets collected around each of his wrists and it was odd with the different each of the colors were but didn’t seem like they were out of place. It was charming actually. 

Given all the details about him, that wasn’t what Mark found most intriging about him.  
  
It was the item in his mouth.

He was eyeing Mark up and down as he licked and sucked on a lollipop. Having no shame in the way he played with it either. Mark only now just realized he was staring back watching, watching his performance. His face heated up and he quickly looked away.

 _That was a hell of a site_ , Mark wasn’t sure what was going on. Was that directed towards him?! If not well he sure got one hell of a show. Mark looked from side to side slowly, trying not to rouse the man from across the tables even though he blatantly caught him watching, making sure it wasn't just a simple mistake. Everyone, however,  were placed at the bar or the other side section across the place, they were the only two on this side.

A feeling in his stomach was starting to rise along with heat across his cheeks warning him. That only meant the stranger was aiming it towards him. He really didn’t need this right now...

In honesty, he actually really wanted it. Not to say he love strangers staring at him with seductive intentions, clearly by the way his mouth fought the piece of candy, but Mark hadn’t had any human contact _like that_ in a long time. Having a stranger, in a foreign country mind you, giving him bedroom eyes from across the way wasn’t how he’d planned getting back into sexual activity. Maybe the man was drunk?

He looked back up again to study the stranger. _Yep, still staring._ The man had turned his body now though, facing it towards Mark; just on the edge of the booth’s cushion while relaxing backwards a bit as Mark got a better view of his body. He didn’t look to be drunk, even with the half empty glass next to him he didn’t seem it. Mark let his eyes drop again. Why the hell was he staring at him of all people? He was new but not out of place; maybe he had something on his face— ** _No_**. Mark couldn’t try to put logic behind in after witnessing such a devious thing while being watch at so hungrily now. Even as much as he wanted to deny it…but how did he look though?

As smoothly as he could, he took up his phone casually, swiping open front camera to see if he looked okay. It was just regular old him but he supposed he look alright; not too bad other then the bags that were starting to form under his eyes. That made him frown...

Maybe he knew the man? He glanced back up again and the man was leaning on the edge of seat now, smiling Mark’s way, waiting. He seemed familiar but Mark couldn’t really place where he had seen him before. Then again people tend to look similar no matter where you go, even if you went across seas. Maybe he was thinking of someone back from in college.

Mark was dancing around the subject though. Why he seem so interested with Mark, he couldn’t tell you, but it was obvious what the strangers intentions were and he was waiting. He had to make the decision.

Mark scraped the bottom of his lip with his teeth. _When in Rome right?_ He made eye contact once more. Not like he’d have another opportunity like this again. He could and probably will, blame it on the booze later, but Mark was fully aware of his actions right now and quite frankly, he didn’t care anymore. He allowed a charming smile to cross his lips and the man quirked and eyebrow at him. Mark raised one of his own in return before raising his glass to his lips and the stranger took that as his invitation, quickly picking up his own drink and walking over to Mark before taking the seat across from him.

This was getting more exciting; the stranger was even better looking up close, though he was still oddly familiar. And it could have been a number of things but that damn sucker in his mouth was making Mark feverous now. Or possibly what events were to come.

The stranger didn’t speak for a moment, just eyeing Mark up and down again gaining a better look this time. A playful hint was in his eyes before he finally took the sucker out from his lips and spoke. “Ye seem far from home,” his accent thick, adding to his charming looks as it rolled smoothly off his tongue.

Mark smiled at the statement. “Don’t see tan people around these parts hm?” He gestured to the crowd by the bar and how pale everyone was in comparison to him. That was about the only thing that made hims stand out.

The man chuckled at the question. But more so delighted to hear Mark speak. Mark riveted in the way he sat up and put his elbows on the table, leaning his head in his hands, attentive and eager, “So yer are American!”

Mark laughed at the comment not taking his eyes off of him and allowing himself lean in a bit as well, “What a thing to assume, most head for Asian first hand, though that’s not entirely true.”

The stranger crooked his head keeping his admiring smile, “Most Asians don’t have a jawline like yours.” Very smooth, slightly racist but nothing that wasn’t mindless humor and Mark loved humor.

Mark was probably already enjoying this more then he should. He hadn’t flirted in years and with a complete stranger was enthralling. The boost of confidence was relieving in its own factor, and was a much better way to rid stress then drinking.

“And it was only an assumption, its nice to see a new face around here, what brings yer to Ireland stranger?” the man asked twirling the lolli in his mouth. Mark lifted the side of his lips in a half grin, holding the glass rim with his fingers allowing them to tap and circle along it’s edge,“I’m here for business, sadly. Company wants to expand and looks like I’m the lucky dog that got to go with it.”

The stranger laughed and raised his brow in fashion taking that the other wasn’t so happy to be here, “Not so lucky eh?” Mark nodded in agreement. “Though I have to say its a lot better now that I’m able to get a nice a view of the place,” he eyed him this time; watched the way his lips formed red from the surgery candy. The way his blue eyes captured you while he spoke. Jaw draped in scruff that suited him really well if you asked Mark. He earned a chuckle that came from under the man’s breath, scoffing slightly at the flirtatious compliment. “What’s your name handsome?” he asked, eyes fixed on Marks who's fixed on his.

“Mark,” replied deepening his pitch to lower tone. “What about yours?” The other man grinned, his smile was bright, contagious, and oddly adoring; and Mark could have sworn again that he’d seen it somewhere but couldn’t put his finger on where. He defiantly knew he wouldn’t forget it now though.

“Sean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is a lot longer and supposedly smut -eyebrow wiggle- but I also suck at that..


End file.
